


Kevin, prophète et badass

by Krisalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kevin is the little bro, M/M, familly fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisalt/pseuds/Krisalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, enfermé depuis deux semaines dans le bunker des Hommes de lettre, sent la claustrophobie monter. Pour éviter de devenir complètement fou, il décide de suivre Dean et Sam dans une affaire, au grand désespoir de l'ainé des Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ce que Kevin veut, Kevin l'obtient

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans le cadre de cette fic. 
> 
> Note : merci à tous de lire cette fic ! Je n'ai pas de beta et je m'excuse d'avance des fautes. J'adore recevoir des commentaires ( comme tout les auteurs ^^) N'hésitez pas !  
> Sinon cette fic fait partie d'un projet plus étendu, que je developerai par la suite, dans lequelle il y aura du destiel, pur et dur. Voilà !

 

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Kevin se cogna la tête contre le bureau, exaspéré, à bout de nerf.  
Son déchiffrage des tablettes était au point mort, et il avait l'horrible et douloureuse impression que sa tête allait imploser tant elle était chargée d'informations en tout genre. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas sorti du bunker depuis deux bonnes semaines, grâce à l'intense paranoïa de Dean. Bref, il étouffait.

Soupirant, il releva péniblement la tête, contemplant avec morne l'amoncellement de livres et papiers, et trônant au centre du joyeux bazar, les fameuses tablettes. Il ne devait qu'a Dean et Sam que son bureau ne soit pas plus bordélique. Il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le bateau du pauvre Garth. Un rat aurait refusé avec obstination et acharnement d'y vivre, même pour tout le fromage du monde, Kevin en était persuadé.

C'était avec un soulagement intense qu'il avait découvert le bunker, spacieux et clean, cette dernière caractéristique reposant presque exclusivement sur la maniaquerie de Dean. Ce dernier semblait avoir prit avec plaisir et sérieux le rôle de cuisinier et chef des opérations de nettoyage de leur repère, transformant le moindre épluchage ou balayage en véritable campagne de guerre, comptant sur ses deux fidèles lieutenants, Sam et Kevin, pour accomplir leurs tâches avec sérieux.

Son arrivé dans le bunker avait été une vrai bénédiction après ces mois enfermés sur le bateau en compagnie de démons frôlant le débilisme profond. Il avait pris trois kilos, fortement encouragé par Dean qui le gavait du matin au soir, dormait plus régulièrement, et était enfin en bonne compagnie. Mais malgré tout, il avait du mal à trouver sa place au sein du bunker, et même au sein du petit groupe constitué autour des deux Winchesters.

Les deux frères et Castiel formaient un trio inséparable et insécable, dont une force brute se dégageait, et autour duquel gravitait un véritable microcosme, dont Kevin n'avait qu'un pâle aperçu. Bien sur il connaissait des amis proches des chasseurs, comme Garth, ou Charlie qu'il avait brièvement aperçu, mais le reste de leur monde lui était inconnu. Il avait beau vivre avec eux, les deux frères restaient une énigme, deux longues histoires insolvables, qui lui rappellaient combien il était seul. Le tout devenait mille fois plus frustrant lors des rares visites de Castiel. Dean et l'ange passaient alors leurs journées à traîner leur frustration sexuelle irrésolue sous son nez, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler Channing et toute la peine et les remords qu'il portait à son égard. Il espérait juste que Sam et lui n'ai pas à souffrir encore longtemps de cette situation. Quoique ça remplaçait les novelas brésiliennes dont ils étaient cruellement privés. Kevin fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils installent le câble. Priorité numéro uno.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux divertissements se réprimanda t'il, se forçant à reporter son regard sur les notes qu'il avait prise. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, comme essayer de renvoyer les anges chez eux par exemple, pas de pression, non. Bien décidé à avancer, malgré son manque de motivation, Kevin se replongea dans les symboles enochiens, guerres angéliques millénaires et paroles divines en tout genres. Absorbé dans son travail, il n'entendit pas Dean l’appeler, quand une heure plus tard il fut enfin l'heure du déjeuner.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Dean se tenait à ses côtés, un grand sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

«-C'est le moment de décrocher gamin ! On passe à table. »

Kevin lui rendit son sourire et se leva avec difficulté, sentant son dos protester après ces longues heures passées à être penché sur ses notes. Peut être devrait il faire des tours de bunker de temps à autres, histoire de ne pas finir bossus ? Sur cette pensée, il suivit Dean hors de la bibliothèque, se réjouissant d'avance de remplir son estomac.

Kevin aimait prendre ses repas avec les deux frères. La convivialité, la facilité avec laquelle ils discutaient et plaisantaient lui rappelait les moments qu'il avait lui même eu avec sa mère. Loin d'être douloureux comme dans les premiers temps, juste après qu'il est appris sa mort, désormais ces souvenirs lui apportaient un peu de calme, emprunt d'une amère nostalgie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle, et chérissait le moindre de ces instants.

Ils étaient pour le moment tout les trois attablés dans la salle de réunion. Dean insistait pour que Kevin prenne ses repas hors de la bibliothèque, le forçant à lâcher ses livres, séquestrant même la tablette si nécessaire, menaçant de ne pas la rendre si Kevin n'ingurgitait pas son poids en nourriture.  
Ainsi le prophète était actuellement attablé devant une assiette pleine de bacon et d’œufs, assaisonnés juste comme il les aimait, broyant du noir et essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer son mal de tête et sa claustrophobie grimpante, quand Sam prit la parole.

«- Je nous ai trouvé une affaire pas trop loin d'ici, à environ quatre heure de route. Ça m'a tout l'air d’être un simple fantôme. Je pense qu'on aura vite fais de régler tout ça. »

Kevin avait relevé la tête, son intérêt piqué au vif quand Sam avait évoqué la facilité de l'affaire. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait sans problème venir aider les Winchester, sans craindre de les déranger ou de se mettre en danger. Il avait là une occasion en or de se prendre des vacances productives et de laisser quelques jours la tablette et son mal de crâne derrière lui.

«- Et où ça se trouve ? Demanda Dean, ne prenant même pas la peine d'avaler l’énorme bouché de bacon qu'il venait de prendre, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à son frère qui lui répondit néanmoins.

-Tadfield, dans le Missouri. On serai rentré dans deux jours au plus tard. Kevin ne sera pas seul bien longtemps », ajouta t'il en adressant un sourire au prophète, qui senti son estomac se noué à ces mots, et qui se décida à faire connaître sa décision aux deux frères, avant qu'ils ne commencent à organiser et monter des plans sans l'inclure.

« -Je viens avec vous, lâcha t'il d'un ton nonchalant, adoptant une attitude assurée, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, craignant un refus net de leur part. Ses tentatives de s'imposer n'avaient jamais eu un succès fou jusqu'à présent.

Sa déclaration fut accueillit tout d'abord par un profond silence, brisé par le claquement brutal du verre de Dean contre la table. Ça se présentait mal.

«-Non, je crois pas. Tu restes ici, en sécurité. Point barre. Fin de la discutions, énonça l’aîné des frère, le visage fermé. Kevin sentit une pointe d'énervement montée en lui. Ce faire dicter sa vie à tout bout de champs commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait 18 ans, avait combattu contre le roi des enfers himself et gagné, et les deux frères étaient incapables de lui accorder une once de crédit.

«- Et moi je crois que tu n'as rien à me dire. Je viens. Si tu ne me laisse pas vous accompagner, je me prend mes vacances tout seul, et fuck les conséquences.

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent dangereusement et il se leva de sa chaise, dominant Kevin de sa taille.

«-Tu crois que tu peux jouer à ça avec moi gamin ? Tu sors d'ici et tu aura une armée de démon à tes trousses avant même d'avoir pu dire Christo ! Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque ! S'il le faut, je t'enferme dans le donjon ! Crois moi, je préfère ça à te retrouver en la charmante compagnie de cette enflure de Crowley. »

A la mention du donjon, les yeux de Kevin s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc, ne pouvant pas croire que Dean ai pu évoquer une telle possibilité, et Sam avait redressé la tête, se décidant à intervenir dans une conversation qui s'envenimait vite et que Dean pourrait regretter.

«-Dean, soit raisonnable et calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il demandait à venir sur une chasse au démon ou voulait se plonger dans une lutte contre un coven de sorcière. On parle d'un fantôme là. Et on est blindé de protection anti-démon. Franchement, quelles sont les chances qu'on soit emmerdé par l'un d'eux ? »

Kevin se sentit soulagé de voir Sam intercéder en sa faveur. Il était bien plus doué pour rentrer du plomb dans la tête de son frère. Malheureusement Dean ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

«-Tu serai sérieusement prêt à prendre le risque de l'emmener avec tout ce qui pourrai tourner au drame ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait si il est blessé ou enlevé ? Il reste, c'est tout » conclu Dean d'un ton catégorique. Sam fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton de son frère.

«- Qui a décidé que tu étais en charge de tout ? On est deux dans cette affaire ! Trois même, avec Kevin. Tu peux taper du pied et bouder, mais on a aussi notre mot à dire dans l'histoire ! Et perso, je pense que les risques sont limités et qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner du bunker quelques jours. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il a une tête de déterré ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour lui et que tu veux juste en prendre soin, mais l'enfermer ici, ce n'est pas lui rendre service. Donc Kevin va venir avec nous. »

Kevin se sentit exploser de soulagement et d'anticipation. Enfin, il allait faire autre choses que déchiffrer ces fichues tablettes. Dean quant à lui, ne débordait pas de joie, bien au contraire. Il arborait une mine fermée et orageuse, n'appréciant pas du tout le retournement de situation. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

«- On part dans une demi heure » finit il par dire sèchement, avant de quitter la cuisine en coup de vent, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine. Le prophète sentit une pointe de culpabilité le titiller, ainsi que son cœur se serrer, se demandant avec amertume si Dean était à ce point gêné par sa présence. Son appétit bien réduit par la confrontation, il se remit néanmoins à son repas, ne voulant pas gâcher l'excellente cuisine de Dean.

Alors qu'il avalait péniblement ses œufs, il sentit le regard de Sam sur lui. Il releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, se demandant se que Sam lui voulait. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui Kevin. Il aime bien faire sa diva, mais ca lui passera. Il est juste inquiet pour toi.

-Et il déteste surtout être contredis, ajouta Kevin, faisant rire Sam.

-Oui, aussi. Apanage des grands frères ! »

Secouant la tête et un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, Kevin se leva, ayant fini son assiette. Il récupéra au passage celle de Dean avant de se diriger vers l'évier. Dégoutté, il jeta ce qu'avait laissé Dean, criant au scandale en son for intérieur. Puis il s'attela à laver la vaisselle, Sam lui rajoutant ses couverts et assiette une fois son propre repas terminé. La tâche terminée, il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec empressement pour préparer ses affaires en vitesse. Pas question de finir les préparatifs en retard et de donner à Dean une raison supplémentaire de piquer une colère. Le voyage serai suffisamment difficile dans les conditions actuelles.


	2. Spécialité recherche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin est enfin sur la route. Mais il lui reste des épreuves à affronter, comme la colère d'un Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour commencer merci à tout ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre :) ! Ensuite désolée pour l'attente. et le pire c'est que ca sera pire pour le reste ... je pars dimanche en fouille et le mois d'aout risque d'etre compliqué pour écrire. Ce chapitre n'a pas de beta et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes ( j'ai relu mais je suis une quiche).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, des critiques, ...
> 
> Dislaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Kevin avait l'impression de renaître. Ils étaient partis depuis à peine un quart d'heure et déjà, il sentait ses muscles se relâcher et son anxiété s’envoler.  
Le printemps déjà bien entamé, confortablement installé, et à travers la fenêtre de l'impala, Kevin contemplait avec paresse un infini défilement de vert, entrecoupé par les quelques villages ou villes par lesquelles ils passaient pour atteindre leur destination. Ces retrouvailles avec le grand air était quelques peu gâchées par l'ambiance lourde et boudeuse engendrée par un Dean silencieux et résistant à toutes tentatives de son frère pour le dérider. Il avait vite fait un deuil sur des réconciliations rapides avec l’aîné des chasseurs. Il s'était donc plongé dans une contemplation quasi religieuse du paysage, accompagnant le spectacle par de la musique, qui couvrait presque le rock endiablé et bien trop élevé de Dean. 

Ils avaient accompli la moitié du trajet quand enfin Dean daigna leur adresser la parole, sortant Kevin de sa léthargie. Il avait délaissé son MP3 depuis une bonne heure pour se consacrer à un roman qu'il avait entamé 3 mois auparavant mais jamais achevé faute de temps. Ces vacances improvisées étaient l'occasion de renouer avec les aventures de Katniss.

-Il y a une station service dans deux kilomètres, grogna le chasseur, invitant les deux passagers à ne surtout pas lui répondre. On va s'y arrêter pour prendre à manger et refaire le plein. Grouillez vous de faire vos petites affaires. On repartira dans 15 minutes. 

Kevin leva les yeux aux ciel, légèrement exaspéré par l'attitude de Dean. Il comprenait qu'il n'apprécie pas d’être contredis, mais tout de même … Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s’étendre sur l'humeur de Dean, se dernier bifurquant la voiture, indiquant leur arrivé à la station service. Kevin réuni ses affaires, se décidant à prendre son sac pour sortir. Il pourrait acheter quelques petits en-cas pour la route, sans oublier la tarte, qui permettrait peut-être d'adoucir l'ambiance (depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sam avait toujours insisté sur l'importance de la tarte dans les relations avec son frère. Sam était un homme sage et Kevin prenait toujours ses conseils au sérieux). 

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rayons de la petite supérette, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, sur le qui vive, pour constater que ce n'était que Sam. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, qui s'agrandit encore à la vue de la tarte placée dans le panier du prophète. 

-On a eu la même idée je vois, fit il en soulevant sa main droite, montrant au prophète une tarte aux noix de pecan. 

-Il faut bien essayer de le dérider. Je ne veux pas passer deux jours avec sa mauvaise humeur. 

-Tu as bien raison de craindre cette situation. Crois en mon expérience … 

Kevin soupira, découragé. 

-Je voulais juste sortir un peu et passer du temps avec vous. Je suis désolé que ça ai pris une telle tournure. 

-Kevin, tu n'y es pour rien. Déjà, je comprend parfaitement. Je te rappelle que depuis les épreuves, Dean a aussi tendance à me couver et à m’empêcher de faire ma vie … 

A ces mots, le prophète grimaça, sympathisant avec Sam. Depuis les épreuves qui l'avaient bien amoché, les frères étaient revenu après deux jours de disparition, et Sam avec une santé qui ne faisait que s'améliorer et un frère de plus en plus protecteur mais se comportant de manière étrange. Kevin se demandait se qui avait bien pu se passer. Dean restait vague et le prophète était suspicieux. Sans compter les quelques occasions pendant lesquelles Sam lui même avait été étrangement distant, détaché pour ensuite redevenir le joyeux géant vert, sans aucun souvenir des minutes précédentes. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et Kevin n'aimait pas ça. Mais en attendant il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Il revient donc à l'instant présent, et répondit à Sam qui semblait dans l'expectative. 

-Oui, il a une tendance à être un peu trop mère poule. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il voulait pas non plus s’embarrasser de moi. 

-Mais non, tu n'es pas un poids, t'inquiète. Je suis très contente de t'avoir avec nous sur l’affaire et je suis sûr que quand Monsieur Grogon aura fini de criser, il te dira la même chose. 

Kevin fit une moue dubitative, peu convaincu, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il se décida enfin sur le parfum des pringles et se dirigea vers les caisses. Alors qu'il attendait son tour, il constata que Dean était de retour à la voiture et les attendait, appuyé contre l'impala, le regard lointain et pensif. Il aime bien se la jouer cow-boy solitaire et incompris, songea Kevin, avant de détourner le regard, son tour de passer en caisse étant arrivé. La caissière, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avait de l'expérience et un sourire absent. L'affaire fut expédiée et Kevin put revenir à l'impala en hâte à la voiture. Ils reprirent leur voyage, les conversations toujours au point mort. 

Heureusement pour le moral de Kevin, ils arrivèrent dans la ville plus tôt que prévu, dix sept heure ayant à peine sonné. Les rues fourmillaient d'activités. Les gens rentraient du travail, partaient chercher leur enfant à la sortie de l'école, sortaient faire leur course, bref, ils vivaient leur petite vie confortable, loin des soucis surnaturels. Une vie que Kevin avait eu et aurait pu avoir. Ses aspirations passées lui semblaient désormais bien lointaines et si peu concrètes. Il était toujours surpris de constater que cette vie ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. Il la trouvait désormais vaine et vide, presque folle. Les seules choses de belles et positives dans cette ancienne vie avaient été sa mère et Channing, et toute deux étaient mortes. Plus rien ne l'y rappelait. 

Pendant que Kevin laissait son esprit naviguer entre les scènes se jouant dans les rues et ses souvenirs, l'impala avait traversé la ville et la silhouette reconnaissable d'un motel se dessinait au loin, au abord d'une forêt. Arrivant sur le parking du motel, Dean gara soigneusement l'impala, sélectionnant une place au plus prêt des chambres. Un arbre donnait même de l'ombre, se qui leur éviterait la douloureuse expérience de cuire dans la voiture quand ils remonteraient dedans plus tard. Sam sortit avec hâte de la voiture, se portant volontaire pour aller leur prendre une chambre. Kevin soupçonna tout de suite qu'il essayait plutôt d’échapper à l'humeur noire de son frère. Alors que le prophète sortait lui même de la voiture, bien content de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes, Sam se tourna vers lui, lui indiquant de la tête son frère et en prononçant de manière exagérée pour que le jeune homme puisse le comprendre sans alerter l’aîné des chasseurs. 

-Parle le lui. 

Sur ces mots, Sam se retourna et partit avec précipitation vers le bureau des propriétaires, laissant Kevin incertain de la démarche à suivre. Pendant qu'il tergiversait, Dean avait fini par s'extraire de la voiture, et se tenait désormais contre la portière de sa voiture, le regard au loin, peu enclin à engager une conversation si Kevin en croyait son intuition. Malgré tout, le prophète se décida à prendre la parole, faisant fis des représailles. Il était Kevin Solo après tout. Il pouvait affronter le danger, même sous la forme d'un chasseur fou et enragé. 

-Écoute Dean, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé la main comme ça. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'éloigner du bunker. Je te promet que je me ferrais tout petit et je ne vous dérangerais pas.  
Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda Kevin, puis se lança dans la contemplation pensive de ses bottes. Puis enfin, il prit la parole, au grand soulagement de Kevin qui commençait à être mal à l'aise. 

-Y a pas de mal. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai très mal réagis, dit il, relevant la tête pour fixer son regard sur Kevin. On peut pas dire que menacer quelqu'un de l'enfermer dans un donjon soit civil ni même courtois, ajouta t'il, avec un lueur d'amusement dans les yeux . Kevin étouffa un rire, ne pouvant qu’approuver. Dean poursuivit.

-Disons que, je réagis toujours mal quand je suis inquiet pour quelqu'un, et avec ce qui c'est passé avec Sam, tu vois … et bien bref, j'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive un truc à toi aussi, surtout que ce salopard de Crowley est un vrai tordu. On sait jamais ce qu'il pourrai nous inventer pour mettre la main sur toi. 

-Pas de soucis, je comprend. J'attendais plus ce genre de réaction de ta part concernant Sam ou Castiel, c'est tout. 

Dean fit une grimace, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. 

-Kevin, ne me dis pas que tu penses encore qu'à nos yeux tu n'es que le prophète, un outils bien pratique pour s'occuper des tablettes à notre place ? On a déjà eu cette discussion … 

-Non ! S'empressa de répondre Kevin. Pas du tout. Je sais que je suis votre ami, et c'est vraiment super et .. 

-Tu n'es pas notre ami, tu fais parti de la famille, l’interrompis Dean. Tu es un peu comme un petit frère pour nous. C'est ce que je pense, et je sais que c'est pareil pour Sam. C'est clair ? 

Kevin sentit une boule se former dans la gorge, et incapable de répondre, il hocha la tête silencieusement. 

-Bien. Comme ça on pourra éviter d'autres conversations larmoyantes et gênantes à l'avenir. J'en ai déjà assez entre Sam et Cas, manquait plus que tu t'y mette aussi, hein ! 

Kevin ne put réprimer le rire qui lui échappa. Le grand drame de Dean était les conversations sans fin qu'il avait avec Castiel, qui ne débouchaient jamais sur rien. L’aîné des Winchester le regarda de travers, visiblement incertain de la signification de cette éclat. 

-Quoi ? Et en plus tu te moque de moi ? 

-Mais non. Je pensais juste que tes conversations si douloureusement pleine d'émotion avec Castiel seraient moins nombreuses et récurrentes si vous pouviez tout les deux vous sortir la tête du sable et être … comment dire ? Honnête ? 

Dean se mit à rougir furieusement, pas du tout à l'aise sur ce terrain. 

-Pff … je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! 

-Mais oui Dean, mais oui. 

-Arrête ça ! Et puis Sam arrive, dépêche toi de prendre tes affaires.

Fuyant la queue entre les jambes, Dean ouvrit rapidement le coffre de l'impala, saisit son sac et se précipita vers le bâtiment résidentiel, bien décidé à attendre leur arrivé, ce laissant ainsi le temps de reprendre contenance. Quand Sam arriva à la voiture, l'air perplexe devant la fuite de son frère, Kevin était hilare. Prenant son sac et son ordinateur, il adressa un regard interrogateur au prophète.

-Castiel, répondit il, ce qui provoqua un soupir exaspéré chez Sam. 

-J'aurai du m'en douter. Sinon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux ? 

-Oui, je crois qu'on a évité de peu trois jours de guerre froide. 

Sam hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait que sa foi en la communication est encore désamorcée une situation critique. Kevin à ses cotés, il rejoignit son frère. Il avait obtenu une chambre avec trois lits, ce qui n'était pas commun, mais bien pratique dans leur cas. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Kevin rentra sans attendre, avec enthousiasme, encore peu accoutumé à ce genre de chambre. Pour lui, cela avait encore le goût de la nouveauté. Il fit le tour de la chambre, ouvrant tout les tiroirs et scrutant la salle de bain, ce qui amusa les deux frères. 

Malgré l'heure qui se faisait tardive, une fois installés dans leur chambre, ils se mirent au travail. Sam avait suggéré de faire quelques recherches initiales jusqu'à l'heure du repas, ce qui leur laissait deux bonnes heures pour fureter sur le net et recouper leur informations. Comme à son habitude, Sam avait pris en charge les recherches sur l'ordi. Cela laissait donc le travail de terrain à Dean et à Kevin. Il fut décidé que Dean irait poser les questions du coté de la morgue et de la police, son âge et son expérience lui ouvrant bien plus de portes que Kevin. Ce dernier se dirigea avec conviction vers la bibliothèque, motivé comme jamais et déterminé à éplucher toutes les sources possibles et inimaginables. Après tout, les bouquins étaient sa spécialité. Si il avait été dans un de ces jeux vidéo qui lui manquaient tant il aurait sûrement eu +10 dans la compétence recherche.

Il arriva devant un vieux bâtiment s’étendant sur deux étages, dont les murs était rongés par le lierre et le toit par la mousse. La grande porte en chêne était ouverte,et Kevin s'y faufila, pour entrer dans une petite salle lumineuse où se situait un comptoir. La femme, que le prophète supposait être la bibliothécaire, leva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur pour l’accueillir avec un sourire. 

-Bonsoir jeune homme. Besoin de renseignement ? 

-J'aimerai avoir accès aux archives de la ville si c'est possible.  
La femme fronça les sourcils, l'air étonné, si bien que Kevin se sentit obligé de broder un peu. 

-Pour l'école. J'ai un projet à réaliser pour un cour, et j'ai décidé de le faire sur Tadfield. Voilà. 

-Oh ! Très bien ! Je vais vous conduire à la salle des archives. Je vous demanderai juste de ne pas tout mélanger et de ranger derrière vous jeune homme. 

Kevin hocha la tête, avant de la suivre. Le trajet fut court, la salle en question ne se trouvant qu'a un couloir de l'entrée. Il remercia la documentaliste, avant de se mettre au travail. Les recherches allaient être assez aisée constata t'il rapidement, les archives étant triées et classées de manière impeccable. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, se décidant à opérer de manière chronologique, en partant des rapports les plus récent jusqu'au plus ancien. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver des morts avec des aspects similaires à leur affaire en cour. Les journaux s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie à chaque fois, décrivant avec le plus de grandiloquence et de détails sordides qu'ils leur étaient possible. Kevin se mit à prendre des notes, parfois ricanant devant des expressions particulièrement pompeuses que seul les journalistes à grand événement osent employés. 

Après une heure et demi à farfouiller dans les vielles archives, la poussière et l'odeur sucrée du vieux papier saturant désormais l'air, un schéma commença à lui apparaître. Sa piste, il la tenait. Avec un petit cris de triomphe, il se leva en sursaut, bousculant la table où il travaillait au passage, délogeant quelques feuilles instables dans le processus, qui tombèrent au sol. Il les ramassa en hâte, rangea les archives avec soin, attentif à ne pas gâcher le lourd travail de la documentaliste. Puis il partit en coup de vent pour rejoindre les deux frères, saluant brièvement la documentaliste qui le regarda avec de grands yeux faire irruption dans la salle d'accueil pour aussitôt repartit, courant à moitié.

Quand Kevin revint au motel, Dean était déjà là. Il s'était débarrassé de la veste de son costard, et était en train de dévorer joyeusement la tarte que Kevin avait acheté à son intention. Sa visite à la police et à la morgue ne semblait pas avoir atteint son appétit. Il salua Kevin d'un mouvement de tête avant de retourner à sa tâche. Sam quant à lui se tenait assis sur son lit, son mac sur les genoux et arborait une mine boudeuse. Kevin se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui assombrir l'humeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait, le plus jeune des Winchester le devançant. 

-Alors Kevin ? Des infos intéressantes ? J'espère que oui, parce que perso, j'ai rien, nada, niet. 

Ah. C'est donc çà qui chagrinait Sam. Il avait fais chou blanc. 

-Il semble que la ville soit coutumière ce genre de mort étranges. Dans notre cas, tu as repéré l'affaire parce que l'homme a été retrouvé enfermé chez lui seul à double tour avec les tripes à l'air et les yeux crevés. Et sur les 60 dernière année, j'ai recensé 5 cas de mort un peu près similaires. L'intervalle entre les morts est régulier : 10 ans. Le premier cas remonte à 1964. Un père de famille, M. Johnson a été retrouvé mort chez lui par sa femme, au environ de 18h. L'affaire a l'époque a fais tout un tintouin. Il y a une bonne cinquantaine d'article. En gros, il était déjà connu pour une précédente histoire : sa petite fille de 10 ans venait d’être retrouvée elle aussi morte, noyé, derrière chez eux, deux semaines avant. 

-Laisse moi deviner, interrompit Dean. On l'a accusé du meurtre de sa fille ? 

-Bingo. Il n'était pas un tendre avec sa femme et ses deux filles. D’où les fortes suspicions. Il a pas eu le temps d’être cuisiné qu'il était déjà mort. 

-Et les autres macabés ? Quelque chose de sensationnel, d'utile ? Demanda Sam depuis son lit. 

-Et bien comme j'ai dis, tout les 10 ans, à la même date que celle du père. Un détail intéressant : c’est l'âge des victimes : elles sont de plus en plus vieille. Le père avait 35 ans. Puis les autres victimes ont respectivement 43 ans, 56 ans, 62 ans, et enfin 75 ans. 

-Mmmh. Les victimes avaient donc toutes un peu près le même age en 1964, dans la trentaine, constata Dean. Il venait de finir sa tarte et semblait repu. Il sirotait maintenant une bière, à moitié allongé sur sa chaise. 

-Il semble bien oui. Je me suis donc demandé si ça ne pouvait pas être en lien avec la mort de la petite fille et du père. Un fantôme vengeur ? Au final personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé le jour de la mort de la petite. 

-A part peut être la mère et la sœur … Tu sais ce qu'elles sont devenues ? Demanda Sam. 

-Et bien j'ai aperçu dans une rubrique nécrologique de 1987 que la mère Johnson était morte. La sœur je ne sais pas. Tu pourrai peut-être checker Sam? Elle s'appelle Eva Johnson. Mais si elle s'est mariée et a changé de nom ça va compliquer notre affaire. 

-Je regarde ça ! Déclara le cadet des frères, avec enthousiasme, heureux d'avoir enfin une piste. Il pianota pendant quelques minutes, effectuant des opérations dont Kevin n'était pas prêt de jurer qu'elles soient complètement légales. Puis enfin, un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage.

-Je l'ai ! Eva Johnson, 58 ans, non mariée et mère d'un fils de 30 ans. Elle n'a pas quitté la ville et habite dans la maison familiale avec son fils. Je sens qu'on va pouvoir aller lui rendre une petite visite demain. 

-Faudra aussi qu'on passe sur le lieu du nouveau meurtre, ajouta Dean. Quand je suis allé au poste tout à l'heure, j'ai obtenu l'adresse. On pourra vérifier si on peut détecter des traces de présence de fantôme ou autres. En tout cas, le cadavre que j'ai vu, lui il puait le spectre à plein nez. : mon EMF a fait un beau bond. 

-Ça veut dire qu'on a bien avancé ? demanda Kevin avec espoir, heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à l’enquête.

-Et pas qu'un peu gamin, lui répondit Dean, le gratifiant d'un grand sourire. 

-Beau boulot Kevin, ajouta Sam, le faisant rougir de plaisir. Il avait adoré faire des recherches pour l'affaire. Cela semblait bien plus concret que ce qu'il faisait avec les tablettes, avec des résultats directs, efficaces, et des vies sauvées ou vengées bien plus rapidement. 

-Et après le travail, le réconfort ! Annonça Dean en se levant de sa chaise, se dirigeant vers l'espace cuisine où il jeta sa bière vide dans la poubelle. Kevin fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment son intention.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? 

-On va manger puis boire un coup Kevin ! Prend ta veste et c'est partie ! 

Sam était déjà debout, en train de ranger son ordinateur. Kevin sentit l’excitation montée en lui, mais se sentit quand même obligé de soulever un détail que les deux frères ne semblaient pas avoir pris en compte. 

-Mais je n'ai pas 21 ans …

-Et les fausses cartes d'identité alors ? 

-Je n'en ai pas. 

-Et bien maintenant si ! lui répondit Dean, tout en lui tendant une carte qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche arrière de jean. Les yeux agrandies par la surprise, Kevin la saisit, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qui y était marqué. Il éclata de rire avant de se jeter sur Dean, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et spontanée, qui jeta Dean dans un abîme d’embarras, ne sachant comment réagir face à la gratitude du jeune homme. 

-Merci Dean, fit Kevin, avant de le relâcher. La mine radieuse, il se saisit de sa veste et l'enfila, avant de placer avec précaution sa carte dans la poche intérieur. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, impatient que leur soirée commence. Décidément, il avait bien fais de venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> review ?


	3. Au menu : Hamburger, bière et lutin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, enfin, le 3e chapitre. Après plus de deux mois ... Disons que j'ai d'abord été très occupée, puis j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration !   
> Comme toujours, Supernatural ne m'appartient et je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages.   
> Je n'ai pas de beta et m'excuse pour les fautes.   
> Bonne lecture !

Le plan pour la soirée était basique mais efficace : manger puis boire. Dans le but de réaliser la première partie de leur projet, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un petit restaurant pas loin du centre ville, spécialisé dans les burgers maisons, au grand bonheur de Dean. C'était un resto familial, à l'ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant. La salle était bien remplie sans pour autant être surchargée et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un jeune homme vienne prendre leurs commandes. Ces dernières ne se firent pas attendre et ils les engloutirent, particulièrement ravis de la qualité du repas. Dean commanda même un deuxième burger, sous les yeux exaspérés de son frère. 

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, ils partirent à la recherche d'un bar pour passer la soirée. Ils déambulèrent un bon quart d'heure sans entrer dans un seul établissement rencontrant leur route. Les deux frères semblaient toujours déceler un défaut, Kevin les trouvant un peu trop pointilleux. 

-Dis donc les gars, on va faire tout le tour de la ville en admirant les devantures de maison ou on va enfin rentrer quelque part ? Finit il par demander, au quinzième bars rejeté. 

-Kevin, tu t'y connais autant en bars qu'une goule en cuisine, donc tais toi et laisse nous faire !, avait rétorqué Dean, sans même daigner se retourner. 

En réponse, le prophète lui jeta un regard noir, mais se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'y connaissais rien, c'était un fait, bien qu'il soit persuadé que ce ne soit pas bien sorcier. Et puis les habitudes culinaires des goules étaient bien plus complexes que ce que Dean laissait sous entendre, il en avait assez lu sur le sujet pour l'affirmer. 

Finalement, les deux frères tombèrent d'accord sur un bar doté d'un billard, et dont la musique ne puait pas trop, d'après Dean. Kevin observa avec attention le lieu en entrant, peu habitué à fréquenter des bars. A vrai dire, il était presque sur que c'était son premier. 

Le barman était accolé nonchalamment contre le comptoir, n'ayant que peu de travail si tôt dans la soirée. Il était assez grand, et ses sourcils broussailleux et froncés ne lui donnait pas un air avenant. Il répondit à leur salut par un grognement, que Kevin qualifia de poli. Le prophète avait développé un véritable don pour décoder les multiples subtilités des « Onomatopées et autres expressions verbales non articulées » comme il les appelait. Après tout il vivait avec Dean Winchester. 

Un groupe de vieillard attirait toute l'attention, par leur joyeuse et bruyante conversation, ayant visiblement commencé à boire depuis un moment. C'était réconfortant et chaleureux d'une certaine manière, pensa Kevin en observant le petit groupe, s'imaginant les décennies d'amitié qui avaient pu les mener jusqu'à cette soirée. Peut être que dans une quarantaine d'année, il serai à leur place, si les petits cochons ne le mangeaient pas d'ici là, à partager de vieux souvenirs avec les deux frères et Castiel. Encore fallait il que ce dernier puisse rentrer un jour, se rappela amèrement Kevin, ne comprenant toujours pas se qui avait poussé l'aîné des Winchesters à le renvoyer du bunker, alors que cela lui avait clairement brisé le cœur. 

Il revint à l'instant présent, Dean le poussant légèrement pour le faire avancer. Ce dernier les conduisit vers un coin reculé du bar, encore dépeuplé. Kevin et Dean prirent place à une petite table, attendant que Sam ne revienne de son expédition pour les ravitailler en bière. Il eut vite fait de revenir, tenant avec aisances les trois bouteilles, ses mains de géant ayant bien des avantages. Relaxés, ils commencèrent à boire dans un silence convivial, parfois coupé de petites conversations et anecdotes des frères sur leur vie, qui ne manquaient jamais de faire rire Kevin, en particulier les histoires sur leur éternelle guerre fraternelle et les sales coups qu'ils pouvaient se faire. 

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une bonne heure quand Kevin se sentit observé. Alarmé et redoutant le pire, il releva vivement la tête. Une jeune femme le dévisageait au bar. Elle était assez petite, rondelette, et portait ses cheveux blonds courts. Elle était mignonne, et sa robe orange et verte, lui donnait un air pétillant qui s'accordait à l'étincelle malicieuse de ses yeux noisettes. Kevin estima qu'elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Il accrocha son regard et elle se mit à rougir, visiblement gênée de s'être fait prise à le regarder. Le prophète ne put s’empêcher de trouver cela adorable. 

Kevin n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'attention de l'inconnue. Dean le regardait avec un air entendu et légèrement railleur, qui envoya le jeune prophète dans des abîmes d'inconfort et de malaise. 

-Oh Kevin ! Quelqu'un a du succès … Tu t'es trouvé une jolie lutine ! 

-Laisse le gamin tranquille Dean, intervint Sam, un grand sourire adoucissant la réprimande et indiquant son amusement. Kevin quant à lui se sentit rougir, ne sachant comment réagir. 

-Je dis ça pour lui moi. Il faut savoir saisir une opportunité quand elle se présente ! Déclara l'aîné des chasseurs, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Des opportunités, il avait du en saisir à la pelle lui, songea Kevin avec amusement. 

-Tu peux parler, Monsieur je suis incapable d'assumer mes sentiments envers une certaine personne fan de trench coat, même quand celui ci envoie des feux verts à tout bout de champs …, le taquina Sam, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tourner Dean rouge pivoine. Il évita tout le reste de la soirée le moindre sujet ayant un lien avec la drague, le sexe et les anges. Dean était un expert Es Dénis après tout. 

Kevin quant à lui n'était pas très sur de la démarche à suivre ni même de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il se lança dans un long débat intérieur avec lui même, alternant les regards entre la jeune fille et sa bière, incapable de prendre une décision, ignorant les deux frères qui continuaient de discuter à côté de lui. Au final, il fut sauvé de lui même par l'objet même de son incertitude. Alors qu'il était dans sa phase de réflexion mélancolique plongée dans l'alcool, il sentit une présence juste devant lui. Il leva le regard pour tomber nez à nez avec de grands yeux noisettes. Mlle Lutine était plus entreprenante que prévu. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entamer la conversation avec enthousiasme. 

-Salut, moi c'est Thea ! Et toi ? 

-Hum, Kevin, répondit ce dernier avec hésitation, rentrant en territoire inconnu. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup. Mal à l'aise, il se frotta les mains avant de se recoiffer d'un geste mécanique, ce qui eu sûrement l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait prévu. 

-T'es pas du coin toi, hein ? 

-Non, je suis arrivé ce matin. 

-Et, euh, tu restes ici longtemps ? Demanda Thea, haussant un sourcil. A coté, Dean étouffa un rire, le refoulant avec une longue gorgée de bière, sous le regard réprobateur de Sam. Kevin était plus conscient que jamais qu'il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule, rouge comme un écrevisse, des épis dans les cheveux et sa conversation ne dépassant pas les six mots. Mais cela ne semblai pas déstabiliser la jeune femme, qui après avoir haussé les sourcils en directions de Dean, le regardait désormais, attendant une réponse de sa part. Prenant une grande inspiration, Kevin répondit en essayant de garder une voix claire. 

-Je sais pas trop. Ça dépend de quand nos affaires se finissent ici. Je pourrai repartir demain comme dans une semaine. 

-Je vois. Bon, si un soir tu t'ennuie, on pourrai dîner ensemble ? Je t'invite. Ça te dis ? 

Lentement, Kevin hocha la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Visiblement ravie de la réponse, elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un morceau de papier et un stylo, avant de griffonner rapidement ce qui semblait être son numéro de téléphone. Elle tendit ensuite le papier à Kevin, qui le saisit avant de le ranger avec soin dans la poche de sa chemise. 

-C'est mon numéro de portable. Ou sinon tu peux passer ici directement ! C'est le bar de mon père, donc j'y serai sûrement. 

-Je crois que je t’appellerai, annonça Kevin, se voyant mal débarquer ici et demander au barman à voir sa fille. L'homme avait l'air grincheux … Thea se mit à rire.

-Il ne mort pas, t'inquiète. 

Kevin lui offrit un regard contrit, qui redoubla l'amusement de la jeune fille. Celle ci se reprit, et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre. 

-Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. Je vois des amis pour un ciné. J'espère te revoir très bientôt Kevin. 

-Oui, moi aussi.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant d'adresser un signe de main aux deux frères qui s'étaient fais discrets, ou presque, pendant la conversation. Ils lui rendirent le geste, Dean allant même jusqu'à lever sa bière pour la saluer. Elle secoua la tête avec amusement, jeta un dernier regard à Kevin, avant de repartir. Encore un peu sonné, son cœur battant la chamade, il la regarda s’éloigner, puis quitter le bar. Il jeta un regard incrédule à Sam et Dean. 

-Wow, réussi t'il à émettre. Il avait très peu d'expérience dans le domaine des relations amoureuses et cela dépassait largement son domaine d'expertise. Il se sentait un peu largué. 

-Et bien, elle a l'air plutôt sympa, nota avec détachement Sam, secondé par le grognement approbateur de Dean. Tu vas l’appeler ? 

Kevin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si il était honnête avec lui même, il avait été complètement sédui pas la jeune fille, et sa personnalité avenante et directe. Mais est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup ? Avec la vie qu'ils menaient, il avait peur de trop s'attacher, ou bien d'être une menace. Il soupira, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Chienne de vie … 

-Je sais pas, finit il par lâcher. 

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur le prophète. Dean se gratta la tête, semblant hésiter un instant, avant de se lancer. 

-Kevin, ne te prend pas trop la tête, okay ? Il n'y a qu'une seule question qui vaille la peine d'être débattu ici : est ce que tu as envie de la revoir, oui ou non ? 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. 

-Et bien appelle la. Mis à part notre affaire, cette ville semble être tranquille. Il y a très peu de chances que l'on ai été suivi. Donc lâche toi, vit un peu, et rien de méchant ne se passera ! Les seules précautions à prendre, je crois que tu les connais déjà … ajouta t'il, haussant un sourcil suggestif, qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Kevin d’embarras. Il finit sa bière d'une traite, mettant fin à la conversation, pour éviter de laisser une enienne occasion à la fracassante fratrie de le jeter dans l’embarras. Une fois la bouteille finit, il se leva, se dirigeant avec détermination vers le comptoir, tenant fermement la carte d'identité de Kevin Solo, bien décidé à exploiter au maximum sa nouvelle majorité. Après ça, il perdit rapidement le fil de la soirée. 

& & &

 

Titubant, la marche loin d'être assurée, Kevin fit une entrée remarquable, mais heureusement peu remarquée, dans leur chambre. Les deux frères le suivaient de prêt, largement moins atteins, la pratique aidant. Ils surveillaient de prêt que Kevin ne se fasse pas mal en tombant ou en heurtant un pauvre meuble n'ayant rien demandé à personne. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kevin se trouva face à un dilemme de taille : se coucher directement, ou bien faire l'effort d'au moins aller prendre une douche. Le regard vide, il examina ces deux options, prenant vite sa décision. Dodo et le reste attendrait qu'il soit en état de rester debout sans risque.

-Je vais me coucher les gars. Ne me réveillez pas avant 8h à moins d'une vrai urgence, genre la chambre est en feu, fit il, tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, havre de paix et de repos. Alors qu'il s’asseyait dans l’intention de retirer au moins ses bottes, Sam s'approcha de lui, un grand verre d'eau à la main et des pilules dans l'autre, qu'il lui tendit avec un grand sourire. 

-Prend ça. Ta tête me remerciera demain. 

Kevin hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de s’exécuter. Il se doutait bien que malgré cette précaution, son crâne lui adresserait de sévères reproches au réveil, mais tout était bon à prendre ne serai ce que pour atténuer sa future torture.   
Sans un mot, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, sentant le monde autour de lui graviter. Les deux frères s’affairaient, se préparant à se coucher. Dean, plus courageux que lui, prenait une douche, sifflotant des airs rappelant la musique passant au bar. Sam se changeait si Kevin en croyait les bruits de vêtements froissés et de fermeture éclair. S’enfonçant dans la brume du sommeil, bien entouré, heureux de la soirée qu'il venait de passer, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu'il conserva même après s'être endormi.


	4. La chasse aux sorcières

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malgrè un réveil difficile, l'enquête progresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc ... Encore plusieurs mois sans rien publier. J'avais zéro inspiration et trop de boulot, désolée.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)

 

Bouche pâteuse, cerveaux en charpie et estomac demandant grâce. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac, et ses intestins avec. Il ne sortirai plus jamais, ne laisserait plus ces maudis chasseurs l’entraîner dans leur jeux mortels. Kevin ne tenait pas l'alcool, c''étais désormais officiel. Le prophète venait d'émerger du royaume des rêves, ou il avait passé d’idylliques instants en compagnie d'une joyeuse lutine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé en sursaut par le claquement de la porte de la douche, suivit rapidement par le grincement de la vieille plomberie malmenée par l'eau.

Grincheux et malade, Kevin maudit Dean, qui chantonnait joyeusement sous la douche, inconscient des ondes négatives à son égard. Le prophète se pelotonna d'avantage dans ses couvertures, se décidant à retarder au maximum l'inévitable. Se lever signifiait travail, et travailler, il n'en avait pas du tout l'envie.

Dans le lit voisin, Sam semblait légèrement plus vaillant et dégageait déjà ses draps, grognant et baillant, bien loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son frère. Cela réconforta égoïstement Kevin de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à regretter ses folies de la veille et à en pâtir. Il continua à comater encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce l'odeur du café l'en tire. Si il y avait du café, il pourrai faire l'effort de se lever. Le café rendait tout possible, le soutenait en toute occasion et serai toujours là pour lui. C'était la relation la plus longue, stable et productive qu'il est jamais eu.

Il ouvrit timidement les yeux, la lumière l'agressant. Pas très prometteur. Ne renonçant pas, il se redressa, s’asseyant dans son lit avec précaution. Son estomac ne protesta pas trop, ce qu'il décida d’interpréter comme le signe qu'il pouvait se lever. Alors qu'il quittait le lit, Dean sortit de la salle de bain, émergeant d'un nuage de vapeur. Kevin hésita quelques instant, portant alternativement son regard sur le café en préparation, puis sur la douche. Au final, il décida qu'une douche lui ferrai le plus grand bien et reporta le café à plus tard. Bien sur, il tomba à court d'eau chaude avant la fin, Dean ayant prit ses aises, maintenant trop habitué au luxe du bunker.

Sortant de la douche, il trouva la table dressée, Sam avalant un bol de céréale et Dean affairé aux fourneaux. Sam, comme à son habitude, imposa un verre de jus d'orange à tous, et grommela quelques habituels conseils sur les petit déjeuner seins, fruit de saisons et autres grands poncifs diététiques, royalement ignoré par Dean, servant une quantité irraisonnable de saucisses et bacons au jeune prophète.

Après sa deuxième tasse de café, ce dernier se sentit plus alerte et porta son esprit sur les affaires du jours.

-On va faire quoi aujourd'hui déjà? Demanda t'il à la ronde.

-On va passer voir le lieu du crime, lui répondit distraitement Sam, occupé à peler son orange.

-Après je propose qu'on aille jeter un coup d’œil chez les Johnsons, ajouta Dean, en essayant d'articuler autour du pancake qu'il gobait. Je sens que la sœur y est pour quelques choses dans l'histoire. Et puis on peut jeter un coup d’œil sur le lieu de mort du fantôme comme ça. Si elle nous laisse rentrer ….

-On va jouer les agents du FBI ? Marmonna Kevin, avant d'avaler une tranche de bacon.

-Non, pas cette fois. Déjà, tu serai pas des plus convaincant. Désolé mon grand. En plus, le FBI qui enquête sur une affaire vieille de plus de cinquante ans et qui a été classée comme accident, c'est pas très plausible.

-On va faire quoi alors ?

-On va se faire passer pour des agents de l'office des eaux et forets. Si on prétend enquêter sur les dangers des rives de fleuves, on peut demander à voir le lieu de l'accident et poser des questions.

Kevin hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à redire au plan. Ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner, avant de se mettre en route pour la visite de la scène de crime.

La maison qui les intéressait était située dans un quartier tranquille, qui criait l'aisance avec ses voitures de luxe soigneusement garées dans leurs allées, les portails blancs, les pelouses vertes, et les chiens les snobant alors qu'ils remontaient la rue à pied. Leur objectif se trouvait tout au fond de l'impasse. C'était une belle demeure, aux murs blancs, fissures ça et là, avec du lierre envahissant les craquelures de la façade. Kevin remarqua que le jardin était bien entretenu, reflétant tout le soin et le temps que le jardinier y avait consacré. La haie de laurier fleur était impeccablement taillée, la pelouse bien nette, et des fleurs ornaient avec goût tout l'espace. C'était un jardin dans lequel on vivait, dans lequel on invitait des voisins ou la famille, où l'on passait des heures à lire sur une chaise longue. Le prophète décida qu'il leur fallait à eux aussi un tel espace et que dès leur retour au bunker, il harcèlerait les deux frères pour qu'ils partent acheter le matériel nécessaire.

Une fois la décision prise, il se mit en marche, suivant les Winchesters qui étaient déjà engagés dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, celle ci était ornée de la balise jaune de la police, sensée éloigner curieux et badauds. Elle fut royalement ignorée, Dean la détachant et entreprenant le déverrouillage de la porte. Bizarrement, Kevin se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait beau être dans l'affaire depuis quelques mois maintenant, il ne s'était pas encore complètement débarrassé de certains de ses scrupules, et violer une scène de crime semblait en faire partie.

Un fois entré, ils se mirent au travail, se répartissant la fouille des pièces, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre anomalie pouvant les orienter vers de nouvelles pistes. Kevin hérita de la cuisine et de la buanderie adjacente. Tandis qu'il mettait sans dessus dessous les tiroirs, il s'émerveillait de tout ce qui s'y trouvait, racontant l'histoire d'une vie. Un vieux sifflet en plastique jaune perdu au milieu des cuillères, le hideux stylo orné de poissons venant directement des boutiques souvenirs de Marineland,ou encore le livre de cuisine partant en morceaux, aux pages jaunis et rempli d'annotations, clairement de différentes mains. Mais rien de suspicieux dans le lot. Il passa à la petite buanderie, mais rien d'inhabituel n'attira son attention. Il finissait de tout remettre en ordre dans le bazar qu'il avait causé lors de la fouille, quand la fois de Dean retentit dans la maison.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé les gars, lança t'il triomphalement, descendant les escaliers en courant, une petite bourse en cuir à la main. Sam grogna, réalisant tout de suite ce que cela impliquait. Kevin leur jeta un regard interrogateur, demandant des explications.

-C'est un sac à sort. On a affaire a des sorcières en plus du spectre, clarifia Sam devant sa perplexité .

-Un sac a sort ? Quel genre de sort ?

-On y connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine, mais on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller en regardant ce qu'il y a dedans, déclara Dean, tout en donnant le sac à son frère.

-La magie, çà marche par symbole souvent, expliqua Sam à Kevin. Tu insuffles de ton pouvoir dans des éléments qui représentent ce que tu veux accomplir. Quelques fois ça peut changer d'un praticien à un autre, vu que l'on a pas tous la même manière de se représenter le monde.

-Un peu comme la couleur noire qui est signe de deuil pour certaines cultures et un symbole de joie et bonheur pour d'autres ?

-Exactement gamin ! Mais tu peux en général deviner vaguement la fonction du sort, en décortiquant les différents éléments le composant.

Tout en fournissant ces explications au prophète, Sam avait défait les lanières du petit sac de cuir, et il en étalait désormais le contenu sur la table en chêne du salon : un tissus taché de sang, des petites dents pointues, qui ne semblaient pas être humaines au grand soulagement de Kevin, et enfin une petite mèche de cheveux blond. Les trois hommes contemplaient le tableau légèrement macabre, tentant de donner un sens aux composants du sort. Après une longue minute de silence, Sam prit une inspiration et après une hésitation, prit la parole.

-Les cheveux doivent appartenir au fantôme. Ça doit permettre de lui donner un ancrage. La personne qui a fait le sort doit en avoir une bonne quantité si c'est de cette manière que le spectre a pu intervenir durant toute ces années.

-Ça doit surtout être un proche pour avoir pu obtenir les cheveux …, compléta Dean. Tout les trois pensaient à Mme Johnson, sœur du potentiel fantôme et en mesure d'obtenir avec aisance les cheveux.

-Alors si des effets personnels ou morceaux de la personne aident à ancrer, est ce que le sang sur le tissus pourrait être celui de la victime ?, demanda Kevin. Ça pourrait indiquer au fantôme la cible je suppose.

Sam hocha vigoureusement de la tête, visiblement ravi de la proposition du prophète.

-Oui, ça se tient. Par contre les dents je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça pourrai signifier. A première vu, je dirai qu'elles appartiennent à un chien …

-Ça doit avoir un lien avec un symbole lié aux chiens, intervint Dean, tout en saisissant une des dents pour l'examiner de plus prêt. Ces sales bêtes sont présentes dans presque toutes les mythologies. Ce sont des gardiens et des compagnons de l'Homme, on les enterre même avec les morts dans certains cultures, comme les égyptiens ou les gaulois, comme accompagnateurs, qui facilitent le passage entre les deux mondes. Des psyco quelques choses je crois …

-Psychopompe, Dean, corrigea Sam, tout en lançant un regard surpris à son frère. Où est ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ? C'est pas trop ton truc en général les légendes et pratiques culturelles …

-Eh, ça m'arrive de lire moi aussi, Monsieur Stanford, répliqua son frère, visiblement un peu vexé de la remarque. Sam leva une main, en signe d’apaisement.

-Je sais Dean, désolé.

Kevin était tout aussi étonné que Sam, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il se rendait bien compte, après plusieurs mois passés en la compagnie de Dean, que ce dernier était loin d'être aussi bourrin qu'il ne le laissait voir. Régulièrement il faisait des remarques et réflexions qui rappelaient à Kevin qu'il avait tord de se fier aux apparences.

-Bref, repris Dean d'une voix bourru. Ça doit permettre de renforcer le spectre et de faciliter son passage. Fichues sorcières …

Sam hocha la tête, partageant visiblement le dédain de son frère. Des expériences passées peut-être, se dit Kevin, qui trouvait qu'ils étaient bien trop prompt à juger une discipline entière à partir de quelques brebis noires. Lui même était assez intéressé par le concept et se demandait si il arriverait à trouver quelques livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque des Hommes de lettres. Ça pourrait toujours leur être utile un jours ou un autre.

-Je pense qu'on a trouvé tout ce qu'on pouvait ici. On devrait passer chez la mère Johnson maintenant. Je vous paris combien qu'elle a une belle poignée de cheveux blonds dans un de ses placards ? Déclara Dean tout en empochant le sac en cuir.

Il était temps de rentre visite à leur suspecte.

& & &

Autant la maison du mort avait été propre et entretenue. Celle des Johnsons criait l'abandon et la négligence. Le jardin de devanture était en jachère, le portail cassé et le toit aurait eu besoin d'une bonne rénovation. Si Johnson se révélait être effectivement une sorcière, cela sonnerait très stéréotypé pensa Kevin, tandis qu'ils attendaient sur le porche. Sam venait de sonner et ils tendaient l'oreille, tentant de deviner un bruit, un signe de la présence de quelqu'un.

Après un long moment d'attente, alors que Sam s’apprêtait à sonner de nouveau, le claquement caractéristique de verrous tirés retentit, succédé par l’entrebâillement de la porte. La mince ouverture fut vite comblée par le visage d'une femme à la mine peut engageante. Elle était clairement ennuyée par leur présence.

-C'est pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle sèchement, leur lançant un regard froid.

Dean ne se laissa pourtant pas déconcerté par l'accueil. Il s’avança avec autorité et assurance, lui présentant une carte qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son blouson.

-Bonjour madame, office des eaux et forêts. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser dans le cadre de la sécurisation des berges de la région. Nous aurions aussi besoin de jeter un coup d’œil dans votre jardin, histoire de faire quelques relevés sur la rivière qui y passe.

-Pas le temps et ça me regarde pas, répliqua sèchement Johnson, en commençant à refermer la porte. Précipitamment, Dean posa son pied dans l’entrebâillement pour l’empêcher de la fermer.

-C'est une enquête officielle madame. On peut faire çà de manière cordiale ou ramener la police pour pouvoir faire notre travail. Il en va de la sécurité de tous.

La menace d'un recours à la police sembla être la clef. A ce mot, les efforts pour refermer la porte stoppèrent net. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, avant de leur lancer un regard mauvais. Ils avaient désormais face à eux une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui n'avait pas été épargné par l'âge et la vie. Ces cheveux, jadis blonds, étaient désormais presque blanc. Elle les avait natter, ce qui dégageait un visage si fin qu'il en était sec. De petits yeux bruns disparaissaient presque sous des paupières tombantes, renforçant leur froideurs. Elle n'offrait pas un abord des plus chaleureux. Cette impression fut encore renforcée quand elle les ''invita'' à rentrer.

-C'est par là, aboya t'elle, avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans même vérifier que les trois hommes la suivent. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, jetant des regards inquisiteurs, cherchant le moindre indice de sorcellerie ou de mèche de cheveux dans les pièces qu'ils traversèrent pour accéder à l'arrière de la maison. Rien ne semblait hors de l'ordinaire, malgré l'état déplorable des lieux, qui s'accordait bien avec l'extérieur de la maison. L’atmosphère était saturée par l’entêtante odeur d'encens, qui s’accentuait à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la maison. Les rideaux étaient tous légèrement entrebâillés, laissant à peine passer la lumière. Ce n'était pas le lieu le plus chaleureux que Kevin est connu, loin de là. Il remarqua aussi la présence de plusieurs photographies sur les murs, sur lesquelles figuraient pour beaucoup un homme, dont l'âge variait. Cela devait être le fils. De rares photos représentaient une petite fille au grand sourire. La jeune fille noyée, reconnu Kevin.

Ils finirent par arriver dans la cuisine, dont la porte fenêtre permettait un accès au jardin. La femme ouvrit la porte avec difficulté, les gonds étant rouillés. Puis elle les guida à travers le large terrain. Ce dernier était assez surprenant. Kevin aurait pu jurer se trouver face à une foret. Les arbres et fougères y poussaient à leur gré, plusieurs oiseaux poussaient la chanson et si l'on tendait l'oreille, un léger murmure laissait deviner la présence d'un cour d'eau. Cela aurait pu être charmant, si ce n'était pour les détritus jetées un peu partout et la boue. Ils manquèrent plus d'une fois de se retrouver le cul à terre, agrémentant le petit bois de jurons tout sauf bucoliques. Après une traversé périlleuse, ils arrivèrent enfin à la rivière, au court lent et paresseux. Kevin crut discerner quelques poissons et une grenouille se jeta à l'eau à leur arriver.

Mme Johnson s’arrêta net sur la berge, et se tournât vers eux, la mine hostile. Le doux air printanier n'avait, semble t'il, pas calmé son humeur.

-Voilà ! Vous avez vu, maintenant vous pouvez filer !

-On aurait quelques questions avant. Nous avons cru comprendre qu'il y a avait eu un accident il y a une cinquantaine d'année. Une petite fille serait morte ici ?, s'enquit Dean, testant le terrain.

Le visage de la femme se fit encore plus dur, se qui provoqua un éclair de culpabilité chez Kevin. Il trouvait cruel de devoir l’interroger sur un tel sujet. C'était la partie la plus inconfortable du travail de chasseur avait une fois confié Sam à Kevin, un soir après une affaire éprouvante : devoir ramener les souvenirs douloureux, faire revivre des expériences traumatisantes, pour réussir à récolter des informations parfois minimes voire inexistantes.

La femme dévisageait Dean avec colère, et quand elle répondit, sa voix était grinçante. On devinait la peine derrière la rage.

-Oui. Ma sœur.

-Je suis désolé madame. Vous et vos parents devez être effondrés, même après tout ce temps.

-Ils sont morts.

-Oh. Et bien ça doit être au moins être une consolation de les savoir tous enterrés ensemble.

-Ils ont été incinéré.

Kevin et Sam se regardèrent. Pas d'os à brûler. Ils allaient devoir trouver autres choses. Le prophète pensa à la mèche de cheveux et grogna intérieurement. Meute de foin et aiguille, nous voilà.

Dean continuait d’interroger la femme, essayant de glaner un maximum d'information.

-Je vois. Pour en revenir à l'accident, auriez vous des détails sur son déroulements ? Pour la prévention, vous comprenez.

-Non, j'étais pas là. Y avait que l'autre incapable.

-Incapable, Madame ?

-Mon fumier de père. Et sa bande d'ivrogne.

Gênés, ils se regardaient tout les trois, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sam se racla la gorge, se décidant à commencer la fouille du domicile. Ce qui lui permettrait aussi de fuir sans scrupule la joyeuse ambiance.

-Dites Madame, ça ne vous dérange pas si j'utilise vos toilettes ? Demanda Sam, avec un grand sourire, tentant d'amadouer la femme.

-Non. C'est à coté de la cuisine.

-Merci bien, lui répondit il avant de s'éloigner vers la maison.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre le retour de Sam, en examinent la berge, comme les bons ingénieurs des eaux et forets qu'ils étaient, avant de repartir le plus vite possible de ce lieu insalubre à l’ambiance pestiféré, et à la propriétaire alarmante.

Kevin prit son air le plus sérieux, sortit même un cahier de son sac pour prendre des notes, et entreprit d'étudier la rivière, hochant la tête régulièrement. Dean avait sortit son détecteur de spectre, et le baladait sur la rive, sans aucune réaction inhabituelle qui vint indiquer une présence surnaturelle. Peut-être Sam aurait il plus de chance ?

La femme les regardait faire, sans bouger, son envie de les voir déguerpir clairement inscrite sur son visage. Kevin ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec la photo qu'il avait vu de la petite fille morte noyée cinquante ans auparavant, sur le même lieu. Un triste rappel du lien entre cette femme amère, pleine de colère, et la petite fille qui avait perdu brutalement perdu sa sœur. Il imaginait la peine et l'horreur d'une telle perte, de vivre année après année dans la demeure qui avait été témoin d'un tel drame, incapable d'oublier, et incapable de quitter les lieux des derniers instants d'un être cher. Pouvait on trouver dans le meurtre un exutoire et un soulagement ?

Il fut sauvé de ces sombres réflexions par le retour de Sam. Son expression indiqua à Kevin qu'il avait sûrement trouvé quelques choses durant son expédition toilette. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Ils ne leur restaient qu'à prendre congé de leur hôte.

Dean remballa son matériel et se dirigea avec retenu vers Mme Johnson.

-Et bien nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut madame. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération et nous excusons pour notre intrusion. N'hésitez pas à nous contacter pour toutes informations supplémentaires.

-Y a peu de chance, répondit elle avec une grimace.

Sans un mot de plus de plus, elle se retournât, se dirigeant vers la maison. Ils la suivirent, n’essayant même pas de combler le silence. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière eux une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la maison. Dean lança un regard noir dans sa direction, appréciant peu le geste, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, suivant les deux autres chasseurs qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'impala.

Une fois dans la voiture, Dean et Kevin se tournèrent vers Sam, attendant des explications sur ce qu'il avait vu pendant sa fouille de la maison.

-Okay, c'est elle, annonça t'il, pouce levé et sourire aux lèvres.

Dean haussa un sourcil, ayant apparemment besoin de plus qu'une simple affirmation.

-Sûr ? Qu’est ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Une pièce à l'étage, avec la parfaite panoplie de Sabrina. Pas de trace des cheveux mais elle peut les avoir caché n'importe où. Mais il va vraiment falloir la trouver et la brûler maintenant.

-Haaaa, Râla Dean, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ça va encore être une vrai partie de plaisir. Vu le bordel dans cette maison, on est pas prêt de trouver !

-Commence pas, le réprimanda son frère. On en est pas encore là. On rentre au motel et après, on voit ce qu'on fait.

Dean ne répondit rien, mais démarra la voiture. Sur le siège arrière, Kevin sentit l’excitation monter, mêler d’appréhension. La phase d’enquête était fini, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait participer à sa première intervention. Bercé par le mouvement de la voiture, il se laissa aller à la rêverie, imaginant déjà mille dangers et mille actions héroïques dans lesquels il allait bientôt pouvoir s'illustrer auprès des deux frères. Qu'ils viennent le traiter comme un gamin après ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ne se passe pas comme Kevin l'avait espéré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Après plus d'un an sans nouveau chapitre, enfin j'ai réussi à terminé celui ci, après une interminable période de blocage.  
> Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de beta et je m'excuse des fautes restantes.

Satisfait des résultats de la journée, Kevin se laissait bercer par le doux ronronnement de l'impala, tandis que Dean les reconduisait au motel. Les deux frères, toujours dans le zèle, discutaient encore de l'affaire. Le prophète tendait paresseusement l'oreille, prêtant une distraite attention à Sam qui spéculait sur les événements.

-A tout les coups, les victimes sont les potes du père qu'elle a évoqué. Vu sa réaction quand elle nous a parlé de sa sœur, elle les considère comme les responsables directs de sa mort.

-Elle a dû trouver un moyen d’invoquer le fantôme de sa sœur, et elle l'utilise comme instrument de justice, continua Dean, pensif. A vrai dire, même si la méthode est franchement mal choisi, je peux pas dire que je ne comprenne pas qu'elle ai eu envie de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce …

-On verra ça ce soir quand on ira s'occuper de son cas … conclu Sam, commençant à rassembler ses affaires, le motel en vue. Dean hocha distraitement la tête, cherchant une place où garer la voiture.

Un fois revenu dans la chambre, Dean avait passé une commande massive de pizzas, tout en acceptant gracieusement de prendre une salade pour son frère. Quant à ce dernier, il se lança dans une relecture succincte des notes prises jusqu'à maintenant, avant de décider qu'il en savait assez et de les mettre de coté, juste à temps pour l'arriver de leur copieux dîner.

La phase d'enquête était terminée et ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'attaquer au cœur du problème. Kevin avait des sentiments mitigés sur la situation. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il fallait mettre un terme à la tuerie. Mais ayant lui même perdu sa mère dans des circonstances violentes, qui encore maintenant alimentaient une rage noire, il ne comprenait que trop bien se qui avait pu motiver Eva Johnson. Mais la vengeance aveugle, sans justice, n’amenait jamais rien que la mort et un froid sentiment de vide. De plus, les familles des victimes ne méritaient pas de subir à leur tour une perte aussi déchirante, soudaine et inexpliquée.

Ne laissant pas ces sombres pensées ternir son enthousiasme et son appétit, Kevin s'empiffra, bien décidé à prendre des forces pour ce qui l'attendait. Pleins de bonnes volontés, il laissa même Dean prendre la dernière part de pizza et s’attela à laver les quelques couverts et assiettes utilisés.

Cette ardeur fut vite étouffée dans l’œuf lorsque Kevin entreprit de préparer son sac pour la soirée, prenant bien soin d'y placer tout ce qui était nécessaire à une bonne chasse aux fantômes, de l’irremplaçable barre de fer jusqu'aux livres de formules qu'il avait dégotté dans la bibliothèque du bunker et qu'il avait hâte d'essayer sur le terrain. Relevant la tête brièvement de ses préparations pour chercher un médaillon, il tomba sur la mine stupéfaite des deux frères. Surpris, il se tourna vers eux, levant un sourcil inquisiteur. Les chasseurs échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Dean s'approche avec fermeté du prophète.

-Kevin, tu ne viens pas avec nous, expliqua t'il, inflexible.

Le jeune homme sentit la déception l'envahir avec force, le laissant momentanément sans voix.

-Mais … tentât-il, la gorge nouée, jetant des regards indignés à Sam et Dean.

-Pas de ''mais'' Kevin, intervint à son tour Sam, à la grande surprise du prophète. Le plus jeune des Winchesters avait été depuis le début son plus grand soutien et voilà qu'il retournait sa veste.

-On avait juste affaire à un fantôme avant. Là on a une sorcière sur les bras. C'est une autre paire de manche, argumenta Sam, jetant un regard suppliant à Kevin, souhaitant éviter toute confrontation.

L'estomac noué de déception et de colère, Kevin n'arrivait même plus à trouver les mots pour tenter de les convaincre. Prenant son silence pour de l'acceptation, les deux frères s'en retournèrent à leurs préparatifs, Kevin déjà bien loin de leur pensé. Ce dernier resta un moment figé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, maintenant qu'il avait été déclaré hors jeu. Puis la frustration le rattrapant, et ne souhaitant pas paraître plus puéril encore aux yeux des Winchesters, il décida qu'une retraite était la stratégie à adopter. Il prit son ordinateur, avant de sortir de la chambre en hâte.

N'osant pas trop s’éloigner, il opta pour un banc dans le petit espace jardin du motel. Il ouvrit son pc, bien décidé à s'occuper et à ne pas se laisser abattre. Mais la colère était toujours présente, lui enserrant la gorge et l’empêchant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. D'un coté il comprenait bien l’inquiétude des frères et leur raisonnement. Le novice était vulnérable, donc à écarter. Mais comment était-il censé apprendre, mais surtout leur prouver qu'il était capable de s'assumer, si ils ne lui en laissaient pas la chance ? Cette affaire avait été pour Kevin celle qui lui permettrait de changer de statut au yeux des deux chasseurs, lui donnant la possibilité de se rapprocher un peu d'eux, de mieux les comprendre, mais surtout de ne plus être leur protégé, le faible prophète à la merci du bon vouloir des deux héros de service. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'il était parvenu à ses fins, et qu'avec la résolution de l'affaire, il serait enfin un égal à leur yeux. Et voilà qu'il était maintenant mis sur le banc de touche, envoyé au lit avec une tape sur la tête, comme un enfant de cinq ans. Humiliant. Décevant. Mais surtout blessant.

-Eh Kevin.

La voix hésitante de Dean le fit sortir de ses sombres ruminations. Il releva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, surprit de voir le chasseur juste devant lui. Il semblait un peu gêné, se sachant pas trop comment gérer la situation.

Kevin haussa un sourcil, attendant que Dean poursuive. Ce dernier soupira, visiblement exaspéré par le silence boudeur du jeune homme.

-Écoute, Sam et moi on va partir. On devrait revenir d'ici une heure ou deux, selon ce qu'on trouve là-bas.

Il s’arrêta de parler quelques instants, s'attendant visiblement à ce que Kevin recommence à plaider son cas et insiste pour venir. Mais le prophète resta coi. Dean le fixa un petit moment, avant de secouer la tête et de poursuivre.

-Oui, donc, ne t'éloigne pas trop. Et ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Ou de stupide.

Le prophète hocha la tête, et Dean, visiblement satisfait de la réponse repartit vers le motel. Kevin le regarda s'éloigner dans l'obscurité grandissante, rejoignant son frère et l'impala pour une énième aventure de l'inséparable duo. Il resta un long moment sur le banc, une légère mélancolie le berçant, avant d'être chassé du parc par une brise qui se refroidissait rapidement. Quitte à se morfondre, il n'allait pas se refuser un peu de confort.

\---------

Kevin mit sur le compte de la colère l’impardonnable laps de temps qu'il lui fallut pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Il s'était plongé dans un marathon de Parks and Recreation, bien décidé à se changer les idées et oublier qu'il avait été laissé derrière, encore une fois. En réalité, la colère, bien que présente, était désormais largement supplantée par une aigre déception. Il avait brièvement envisagé d’appeler Lucy pour accepter son invitation, mais il s'était ravisé, ne voulant pas gâcher un premier rendez-vous par une humeur anxieuse et colérique. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à plus de minuit passé, avachi sur le lit, emmitouflé dans une couverture, à compatir au mésaventure de la mécomprise Leslie Knope, s'indignant que personne ne laisse à cette femme merveilleuse la chance de faire ses preuves, de montrer au monde de quoi elle était capable !

Et d'ailleurs, quand les deux hurluberlus de chasseurs rentreraient de leur macho party, il aurait de quoi leur bassiner les oreilles. Pas question que Kevin se laisse encore une fois remiser au placard.  
Il activa la barre des tâche de son ordi, pour vérifier l'heure, attendant avec impatience leur retour, qu'il puisse enfin déchaîner sa frustration sur eux. Il constata alors qu'il venait de passer quatre heures à ronchonner et ressasser, et que les deux frères auraient dû être rentrés depuis au moins deux bonnes heures si tout c'était passé comme convenu. Quelque que chose n'allait pas.

Kevin se redressa et s'extirpa de son cocon de couvertures. Un peu indécis, il resta immobile quelques instants, avant de décider que foncer tête baissée vers la maison des Johnsons n'était sûrement pas la meilleurs idée, et qu'essayer de contacter un des deux chasseurs semblait une meilleur marche à suivre. Hochant la tête à cette idée, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Dean. Il laissa sonner jusqu’au répondeur. Fronçant les sourcils, il réitéra l'opération avec le numéro de Sam, avec le même résultat. L’inquiétude commença à se loger pernicieusement au creux de son estomac. Kevin essaya de se raisonner, de trouver une liste des dix raisons les plus plausibles et non alarmistes pour que les frères Winchesters ne répondent pas à leurs téléphones. Rien de très convainquant ne lui vint à l'esprit. Peu assuré, il jeta un regard hésitant à son sac, toujours rempli de sa panoplie SOS Fantôme. Le moment était peut-être venu de prendre les choses en main ? Kevin tenta une nouvelle fois d’appeler, sans plus de succès. Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer sa nervosité. Il pouvait le faire. Il était un prophète de Dieu, ex-futur président des États-Unis, et n'en déplaise aux Winchester incapable de voir autrement qu'un jeune et fragile faon, il était ceinture noire de karaté. Déterminé, il se redressa et commença à réunir ses affaires, ajoutant quelques armes que les frères avaient laissé derrière eux.

Une fois ses préparatifs achevés, Kevin s'empara de son sac. Il lança un dernier regard à son téléphone, pour s'assurer qu'aucun message des frères ne soient arrivés entre temps. Rien. Kevin inspira profondément, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la porte de la chambre. Le prophète partait en guerre et il n'était pas content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'apprécierai énormément d'avoir des retours sur cette fic.  
> Les commentaires sont de véritables encouragements =) !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
